clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grievous
Grievous served as the Supreme Commander of the Army of the Confederacy throughout the Clone Wars. Allied with the Separatists, Grievous was known as a fearsome Kaleesh warrior that has killed a countless number of people throughout the galaxy. Originally a freedom fighter on his homeworld, the man who would come to be known as General Grievous quickly became a feared force on the battlefield. As a commander, Grievous led his people to victory over those who had invaded their home. Grievous's tactical prowess attracted attention from the Sith Lords Palpatine and Dooku, who recruited him to their Separatist cause. Grievous eventually took on a cyborg body that contained his brain and vital organs with versatile mechanized extremities, though he insisted that the change was voluntary. Grievous was trained in lightsaber combat by Count Dooku. With his training, Grievous became extremely proficient in wielding a lightsaber, even incorporating his own unique tactics in battle. With the ability to hold up to five lightsabers at once (four with his hands and one with his foot), and the ability to move in ways that no one else could, Grievous' combat style became deadly. The General's skill with a saber, or sabers, allowed him to kill large numbers of Jedi, earning him the title of Jedi Hunter. With every Jedi Grievous killed, another lightsaber was added to his collection, which he kept as trophies. The Clone Wars Battle of Hypori General Grievous first revealed himself to the Republic in the Battle of Hypori. During the battle, even the Jedi that were stationed there were overwhelmed by the tactics of the new unknown General controlling the droid forces and were pinned down in a Republic cruiser crash site. When the Jedi were completely surrounded by a droid army, Grievous, who still had not been seen, offered the Jedi two options, surrender and die or face him. When the Jedi did not reveal themselves Grievous proceeded to battle them. In the end, three of the seven Jedi were rescued by a team of ARC Troopers led by Captain Fordo, the rest were killed by Grievous leaving a major impression on the Republic. The Malevolence Some time after the battle on Hypori, Grievous was given command of the Malevolence, a CIS battleship superweapon, equipped with ion cannons that could disable an entire fleet. Grievous tested the ships capabilities, taking down an entire task force led by Plo Koon. As the ship was supposed to remain secret, Grievous was ordered to ensure all Republic forces who witnesses the weapon were destroyed. Unknowingly, Plo Koon and a few clones were rescued, enabling the Republic to know about the ship. Grievous's next task was to destroy a medical center used by the Republic in the Ryndellia system. Upon his arrival however, Anakin Skywalker, along with a team of long range Y-wing Bombers, attacked the ship by surprise, destroying the ion cannons and heavily crippling the ship. The massive damage to the battleship forced him to retreat before it was destroyed. With the Republic Army looking to destroy the Malevolence once and for all, Grievous was looking for a way to stall the Republic Cruisers that following him quickly and repair his flagship. As a result, Padmé Amidala was taken hostage, forcing the cruisers not to take any action. Shortly after, Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the ship in an attempt to rescue her and destroy the ship. With Anakin going after Padmé, Obi-Wan battled against Grievous himself. After the ship was set crash into the nearest planet by Anakin however, Grievous made a hasty retreat and the Malevolence was destroyed. Rishi moon Grievous planned a strike on the planet Kamino, the source of the Republic clone soldiers. To allow his fleet to approach the planet undetected, he dispatched commando droids in docking rings to the Rishi moon outpost to wipe its garrison. The commando droids joined a meteor shower and dispatched from the rings and killed the clones inside the base. Four clones, Hevy, Echo, Cutup, and Fives, were the only ones to escape. One commando asked if they should go after them, but the captain insisted not to. He reported to Grievous that they had taken the post and the all-clear signal was broadcast. Grievous then made contact with Asajj Ventress, who was already on Kamino waiting for Grievous' attack. Grievous informed her that his troops were mobilizing to the base. Commander Cody and Captain Rex had arrived for inspection on the base, and the commando droids blew up their shuttle. Cody and Rex met with the rookies, except for Cutup, who was eaten by the Rishi eel. The rookies fought against the Separatists, and Hevy sacrificed himself to destroy the base. Grievous' plans to attack Kamino were revealed and his fleet sighted. The Republic Fleet under the command of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived and engaged Grievous, who retreated with his fleet and postponed his attack on Kamino. Kamino Assault After the Rishi Outpost showdown, Ventress and Grievous orchestrated a plan to destroy the cloning facilities on Kamino once and for all. Grievous sent Ventress a hologram message that was intercepted by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin alerted Captain Rex and Commander Cody and told them to prepare their troops. Grievous then assembled a huge fleet of Separatist frigates and a Providence-class cruiser. He contacted Ventress, who was assembling her Tridents in the Kamino water ready for their plans to hatch. On board one of the frigates were pieces of ship parts that, once they reach the water, will be assembled by Aqua Droids to raid the city. When Grievous's fleet reached the system, Anakin Skywalker led Y-Wings, Venator-class cruisers, and ARC-170s against Grievous's fleet. Grievous let the fighters take down their frigates so that Ventress could commence Phase 2 of the plan. When Obi-Wan felt something suspicious, he took a sub down into the water and found out what the Separatists were doing. The Aqua Droids tried to stop him, but Obi-Wan barely escaped and was joined by an aiwha, who helped him get out of the water. He informed Anakin, who stopped the fighting in space to join Kenobi. Grievous took a transport to the surface when the Tridents and Aqua Droids engaged the Republic troops on Kamino. Grievous ordered the droids to kill the clones, then stormed with droids down the hallway to the barracks, but were faced with heavy resistance. ARC Trooper Commander Colt fired at the general, but was Force choked by Ventress and was stabbed. Grievous admitted that the assassin's skills were impressive and could be equal to his, but Ventress said that Dooku may have taught the cyborg how to hold a lightsaber, but was hardly her equal. Grievous said he was the one in charge of the mission and sent Ventress to the DNA Chamber, where she wanted to destroy the DNA, but Grievous wanted it so the Confederacy could use it for their own good. Grievous and the droids then met some clone troopers defending the barracks, with clone cadets and the malfunctioned clone 99. Grievous thought of this as easy until Kenobi met up with him while his Padawan, Anakin, went to engage Ventress. Grievous and Kenobi dueled, and for a while Grievous was beating Kenobi until the Jedi used the Force on the cyborg. Grievous escaped outside under a platform when Kenobi tried to chase him. Grievous and Kenobi clashed until a Trident destroyed the platform and Kenobi fell into the water. Thinking he was victorious, Grievous fled in a speeder to rescue his counterpart. Ventress, who failed to get the DNA from Anakin, jumped into the speeder and they flew away, defeated. Battle of Bothawui General Grievous was sent with his fleet to engage the Republic blockade protecting Bothawui and take the planet. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka set up a trap by making the Banking Clan frigates go through the asteroids, and Grievous lost some of his ships. Skywalker led V-19 torrets and set up a trap: Captain Rex would engage the frigates with AT-TEs that were on the asteroids. When the trap was hatched, Grievous evacuated his ship and was pursued by Anakin. Grievous got close to an asteroid, which made Anakin lose R2-D2 and his ship sail in space. Ahsoka and Rex rescued Skywalker, but Grievous managed to escape. R2-D2's secret plans Grievous then hired the Trandoshan Gha Nackt to search the field for anything valuable and stumbled upon Anakin's droid that had military secrets. Grievous ordered Nackt to come to Skytop Station at Ruusan to drop off the droid after Anakin, Ahsoka, and their new droid R3-S6, who was a spy for Grievous, tried to find and rescue R2. Nackt delivered the droid to Skytop Station, and he showed Grievous all of the Republic information. Nackt said this was worth a raise, and Grievous gave it to him, which was a lightsaber in the back. Grievous ordered his MagnaGuards to take R2 to his shuttle, but Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a group of clone troopers found Skytop Station and attacked it. Alerted about the Republic's presence, Grievous wanted to make sure R2 was not stolen. Anakin went to search for R2 while Ahsoka led the clones to destroy the station. Grievous engaged Ahsoka and killed the clones but Denal and Rex. Grievous was about to finish Rex until Ahsoka stopped the cyborg. Ahsoka then hid in the storage room, where R3 revealed her location to Grievous, and Ahsoka found out R3 was a Separatist spy. Grievous again engaged Ahsoka, but she escaped in the vent. Seeing the station as destroyed, Grievous fled in his fighter without R2, who was taken back by Anakin. Battle in the Lair After numerous defeats, Grievous headed home to his lair in the Vassek system, only to find that his MagnaGuards have been shut down and his castle has been infiltrated by Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his padawan Nahdar Vebb, who have actually came to capture Trade Federation viceroy Nute Gunray. Grievous attacked the Jedi, but after a short duel he was overcome and his legs were sliced off. Unable to fight, Grievous managed to escape the Jedi and locked up in another room of his lair, where he was fixed by his caretaker droid EV-A4-D. After he was repaired, Grievous was contacted by Count Dooku, who revealed that it was him who shut down Grievous' MagnaGuards and led the Jedi to his castle, as he had doubts that Grievous was good enough to lead the droid army, so he put the cyborg to a challenge. Grievous, furious, shut down the comm system and was determined to defeat the jedi. So, he lured the jedi into the room where his terrible pet roggwart, Gor lived, as he was sure that the monster will kill them. However, the Jedi defeated the roggwart, and Nahdar confronted Grievous. The cyborg killed Nahdar with one of his extra hands, and then confronted Kit Fisto, who was about to escape in his starfighter. However, after a huge duel, in wich Grievous used all four of his hands, Fisto managed to escape. Grievous told Dooku that he defeated the Jedi apprentice, but Fisto escaped. Grievous Intrigue Later in the war Grievous attack Jedi Council Member Eeth Koth's ship. Then he an a boarding party border Koth's ship. After a brief skirmish with the droids Grievous duel the Jedi master, and with a little help from his bodygaurds Grievous manged to capture the Jedi Master. Grievous then contacted the Jedi and told them that he was going to torture Master Koth because he know it will be more painful for them all. In reality Grievous was just using Koth to draw in his biggest jedi rivals, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Unnoticed to Grievous, Koth was able to use a hand signal as he was being tortured, indicating that the General was in the Saleucami System. The Republic sent a rescue mission led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Adi Gallia in hopes of free Koth and defeating Grievous. When the Republic ships arrived at Saleucami, Kenobi broadcast a message to Grievous, knowing that it would entice the cyborg to attempt to board the Republic vessel in hopes of personally killing the Jedi Master. With Grievous distracted, Skywalker and Gallia were able to board Grievous's ship, and make their way to the bridge, where Koth was being held. Meanwhile, Grievous boarded the Republic vessel, and engaged Kenobi in combat. Grievous revealed to him that he was aware that Skywalker was on board his vessel. Gallia and Skywalker managed to find Koth, but were then ambushed by a group of BX-series commandos. Despite being outnumbered, the duo were able to defeat the commando droids and TV-94 and rescue Eeth Koth. Back on the Republic vessel, Grievous fled from Kenobi after being unable to defeat the Jedi Master. While running back to his own ship, he ordered his droids to fire on the engines of the Republic vessel docked to his Recusant-class light destroyer. If all went as planned, he would return to his ship just before the Republic ship exploded, killing Kenobi and trapping the other Jedi on board the Confederate vessel. Though Grievous was able to escape, Kenobi was saved from the vacuum of space by Gallia. Skywalker was able to make it back to the Jedi's shuttle with Koth, and then land it in the Recusant's hangar, enabling the Jedi to escape. Grievous in turn climbed into a C-9979 landing craft, taking it to Saleucami's surface. The Jedi were informed of this by Admiral Wullf Yularen, and Kenobi decided to follow Grievous, taking with him several AT-TEs. After Grievous learned that their transmitter had been destroyed he order his droids to find him some transportation. After they reached the escape pod he ordered the droids to send out a distress signal and get a shuttle down here. However, before they could take off, the Republic army caught up to them, and the cyborg once again dueled Kenobi. Nonetheless, he was able to briefly stun the Jedi, and escape, thanks to his grappling hook, to the chagrin of Kenobi. Skirmish on Naboo When Count Dooku and his agent, Minister Rish Loo, had Boss Lyonie under their control with the Gungan Army as allies, Grevious went along with his troops to attack Naboo with the Gungans in support. After his landing crafts arrived on Naboo, Naboo Representative Jar Jar Binks, who was posing as Lyonie, along with Gungan General Roos Tarpals went to distract Grievous from launching his attack. At first Jar Jar was able to do this, however, the general managed to see through this trick and attempted to kill him. When the cyborg killer chased Jar Jar out of the ship, Grevious witnessed that all of his droids has been deactivated and pulled out two lightsabers where the Gungan army were waiting for him. Previous refused their offer to surrender and fought the Gungans, easily killing several of them and managing to fatally injure Tarpals by stabbing him in the chest. Unfortunately for the general, Tarpals, with the last of his strength, shocked Grevious into submission, enabling his capture. At first, this was a success, however Dooku, at the behest of Darth Sidious, had trapped Anakin Skywalker and contacted Senator Amidala to make a prisoner exchange. Thus Amidala gave Grievous up for Skywalker and Grievous, handcuffed in Gungan technology was freed. Grievous and his forces then left Naboo and war continued with him still in charge of the droid army. Personality and Traits As a Kaleesh warrior, Grievous stood 2.16 meters tall and had red skin and slit-pupilled golden eyes. As a cyborg, he had clawed feet, two arms which could split into four, and a skull-like mask which his eyes peered through. Grievous' hatred for the Jedi was well known throughout the galaxy and was stated by him on many occasions. A brilliant military strategist and a feared Jedi hunter, he was especially known for his brutality and ruthlessness. However, he was also quick to run from a fight when the tide was turned against him. Gallery 861180-grievous_crouch.jpg GrievousCombatSpeeder-FF.png Grievous_and_OOM-1.png 2008_Grievous_battle_pose.jpg Grievous_on_his_flagship_of_good..png|On the Malevolence Grievous pose.jpg Swcw_wallpaper_grievous_a_1280x1024.jpg Grievous_TCW Wallpaper.jpg Grievouswallpaper.jpg Grievous_vs_Obi-Wan_(game).png Grievous face.png open-uri20150608-27674-12uftrr_d1a9f799.jpeg Grievous 2008 eyes TCW.jpg lair-of-grievous.jpg Clone Wars Villains Wallpaper.jpg Appearances Clone Wars (2003) * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *"[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]]" *"[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]]" *"[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]]" *"Rookies" *"Downfall of a Droid" *"Duel of the Droids" *"Lair of Grievous" *"Senate Spy" *"Landing at Point Rain" *"Grievous Intrigue" *"The Deserter" *"ARC Troopers" *"Heroes on Both Sides" *"Padawan Lost" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Mission on Iceberg Three" *"Shadow Warrior" *"Nomad Droids" *"Massacre" *"Brothers" *"A Test of Strength" *"Bound for Rescue" *"A Necessary Bond" *"Secret Weapons" *"Revival" *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *"A Death on Utapau" *"In Search of the Crystal" *"Crystal Crisis" *"The Big Bang" *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborgs Category:Separatists